A Broken Man
by Lycanthrope516
Summary: Jaune took to writing poetry. Because that was all that he could do. A/N: These are a series of Poems that Jaune wrote to Pyrrha. This is him trying to cope with her death. I don't think he does. It's technically always complete, but I might add more poems. The 'I' is always Jaune, the 'you' is always Pyrrha. The 'he' is Qrow. the 'she' is Ruby. and the 'they' is Ren and Nora.
1. A Bottle

It was like looking in the mirror.

His grief consumed him, and he drowned his sorrows in a bottle,

Recklessly rushing into the fray.

Yet he was strong.

And so was I.


	2. Gone

I'm floating away, my anchor is gone.

You're gone.

I wish you weren't.

I wish you were here.

Standing beside me, learning beside me, fighting beside me.

But you're gone.

And I'm not.


	3. I Love You

It's a solitary existence, but I know I'm not alone.

We may not have you anymore, and we may only be three fourths of what once was

But I have the rest of the team.

They're enamored with each other, they work like clockwork, like a well oiled machine.

They save each other, they're partners.

But I couldn't save you.

You rushed in, thinking you had to atone for something,

I never got tosay, "It's okay."

I never got to say, "You're okay."

And I never got to say, "I love you."

"I love you."

And I wish you'd come back.


	4. I Miss You

I swung my broadsword, today.

You'd be proud.

I defended them when they needed me to.

I gave them the time they needed.

But for some reason, I just couldn't seem to find you.

I'm stuck.

I can't leave them.

They're my team.

I miss you.

And I wish you were here.

It reminds me of you.

It sits across from me, leaning against the wall.

It taunts me, teases me, mocks me.

I miss you.

The red sash around my waist no longer smells like you.

And now it's shaped to me.

I miss when it was on you, and when it smelled like you.

It's your red, the color of your hair, the color of your aura.

I miss your red.

I miss you.


	5. Red

I saw Red, today.

I mean, I'm always seeing Red, but I saw your Red today.

At least, I thought I did.

It wasn't you. I wanted

For it to be you. I begged

For it to be you.

It wasn't you.

It was her. She took your place.

In the team.

In the fight.

But never, in my heart.

They try to tell me, you never left.

They try to tell me, you're still here.

But if you are, why am I still broken?

Why am I your Red?


	6. The Bottom of a Bottle

They Know.

They know I've been sipping from his flask,

His endless supply of liquid comfort.

I can see you when I drink, though.

Is that why he carries the flask?

To see her?

Maybe, I should start carrying one.

They'd understand.

They don't understand.

Instead they sit beside me.

But I can't be angry at them.

They know why I'm here.

They know

Why I'm stuck here

At the bottom of a bottle.

But it's not fair.

Why can't I reach you, even at the bottom of a bottle?


	7. My Last

You were my first

Kiss.

You were my last

Love.

I wish you had known

How much I could love you.

I wish you had known how much I would miss your kiss,

the touch of your hands

You

were my last.


	8. I'd See Everything

They're tall. Towering, actually.

It's a place that touches the sky, touches you.

The people…they're everywhere.

Between the buildings, the alleys, the stalls.

The venders sell everything.

Illegal, legal, sex and drugs and flowers.

Everything.

I wish you could see it.

Maybe if you were here, I could see it.

Maybe I'd see the smiles on their faces rather than the pity.

Maybe I'd see blossoms rather than the wilting petals.

I wish you were here, where I could see you. Touch You. Kiss you.

Maybe then, I'd see everything.


	9. Finish What You Started

Nowhere to be found. Nowhere to be found. Nowhere to be found!

She lied and cheated and stole and killed!

And you're gone!

You're gone.

I thought we'd find her.

I thought…

I thought, maybe, I could finish what you started.

I _need_ to finish what you started.

You, with your crimson hair and sash.

You, who was always smiling, always there.

You're not here anymore, though.

No.

You're not.

It's just me.

And I need to finish what you started. I need to find her.

And I need to kill her.


	10. A Semblance of Weakness

I…can't do anything.

I'm weak, I'm useless

Without you.

This is the part where you would tell me

"No, Jaune, you're just learning! It'll come when the time is right"

When is the time right?

Apparently the time when I needed to protect the thing that **I** cared about most—

That wasn't it.

That wasn't it, and I'm still weak.

Still useless

Without you.

I needed you. I still need you.

Everyday I is farther and farther from you.

Every tomorrow is another day without you.

I don't know if I can do this.

I can't do anything.


End file.
